


Horror turn Comedy

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angry Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Class Issues, Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Denial of Feelings, Episode: s01 Horrificator, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One-Sided Attraction, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien thought Nino's film will go smoothly with all the auditioning, scheduling and separate rehearsals (because school).He thought wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Mari-nyan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Horror turn Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> I think the reason why Adrien has that look on his part with Chloé is because it's his role to kiss Agent Smith and not the other way around. Chloé was moving too fast for him to react and he reacted badly.
> 
> I also believe Chloé and Alya don't like each other which we viewers don't notice in canon because Marinette also hates Chloé.

Adrien trusted Nino. Nino Lahiffe is his first friend made in school. Nino is also the one who introduced to him a variety of music other than classical, Rock-and-roll and Jpop. He and Nino are best friends. Best friends have each other's backs...

So when Nino wanted him to be the leading actor of his film, Adrien agreed. It's not the first time he starred in a show. His father and mother really wanted him to be recognizable as soon as possible. However, he didn't think it would take this long to make the first scene or the fact he actually needed to kiss the other actor at the very start of said project film.

...

"Shouldn't we wait for Marinette to bring Mylène back?" Adrien asked Nino, getting a retouch of his make-up from Juleka.

"We got no choice man. Time's a ticking." Nino shrugged, but the director looked at their new leading role with slight hesitation. Nino commented. "If you're not comfortable with this, we can get Kim to be the actor?"

"N-no need. Kim would need to memorize all the script lines and we'll take more time." Adrien sighed. "Though, why can't Alya be the leading actress? Chloé doesn't know the lines at all."

"Dude. I already asked her and Alya ain't okay with the idea." Nino admitted, getting off the table when Alix approached them. "Get ready, dude. Let's try to finish this ASAP."

"Hm." Adrien agreed, glancing back at the door. Tikki told him something is amiss but if he heads out, everyone will notice his absence. It's bad enough if one of the main leading roles are gone, just imagine losing both main characters?

...

" **Horrificator, take 15**." Alix announced as Adrien stood facing at Chloé. She didn't even have the right emotion. It's as if Agent Smith planned the death of her dog Sniffles to get Officer Jones right into her trap.

"I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!" Chloé declared and Adrien might have twitched at the fact she forgot his name. Officer Jones sounds pretty cool and for her to dis it that way. _Oh wait. He has to kiss her now?_

'Nope.' Adrien can't because she's pushing him to his back and downward at the same time just to reach him. _Shouldn't Officer Jones the one that should be leaning in because he's the one touched by the female's courage or was it because this could be the last time they see each other?_ He also wondered why Chloé's lips are partially opened because he agreed to a peck on the lips but not that type of kiss-

*Bam!

"I can't find Mylène!" Marinette panicked, accidentally shaking her hand and have some pink goo flung at Chloé as she held her hand out. "But I did find this pink goo on the girl's bathroom and I have a bad feeling Mylène is-"

"Eeewwwww!!" Chloé screeched, running away from the scene and rushing to her aide. "Get it off me! This is disgusting! Wait until I tell my daddy about this, Dupain-Cheng! You will be so sorry!"

"Kidnapped." Marinette ended after Chloé's ranting. Alya came back to her side, grabbing Marinette's wrist to clean her hand dry. Marinette added. "Or akumatized. Whichever goes."

"Wait. Why did you use your hand to touch it?" Adrien frowned at his classmate, confused and clearly worried for her. "What if the goo has some side effects or is some form of toxic chemical."

"She also wanted to taste it but I stopped her." Alya added and Adrien resisted the urge to face palm. "Yes. Our class representative needs some work on what not to taste and what not to touch."

"It looked edible." Marinette mumbled and Adrien couldn't stop his hand from hitting his face.

"Marinette.." Adrien groaned and Marinette had the nerve to smile at him sheepishly. "Why?"

"Ok guys! Enough chitchat." Nino stopped the bizarre trio. "I'm sure Mylène is safe and not akumatized. She's probably hiding it out in the AVR to cool down from your scary costume."

"It's not that scary." Marinette glanced at Ivan who stared at the mask as well.

"Actually, it looks pretty legit." Kim glanced at the mask. "Did you ask your pals in tweeter?"

"Why not? She had free time and I only have one pair of hands." Marinette shrugged, glancing back at Nino. "Now what, director?"

"Since Mylène is MIA. We just have to stick to Chloé." Nino resigned. "Let's take it from the top, people."

"Here we go again.." Adrien sighed. It will now be the sixteenth retake and now Alya's back in the picture. _Knowing the blogger's stubbornness from his own experience, Alya won't back down and watch her script get edited. ****_Despite Alya and Nino being in a relationship, the duo's passion and hobbies might break them apart. 'Or will that make the relationship stronger?'

"This is beat! Agent Smith does _not_ need a man in her life right now!" Alya argued, waving the clipboard which she took from Marinette. "Sniffles just got munched right now, remember?!"

"Do you wanna finish this film or not?" Nino asked in turn and Adrien hoped Chloé had something good to say when she stepped forward.

"Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead!" Chloé offered. Surprisingly, both Adrien and Marinette face palmed at the idea. That'll fix everything!"

"Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?" Alya narrowed her eyes at the new main actress.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform." Chloé flicked her ponytail and Marinette placed a hand on Alya's shoulder to prevent her friend from lashing out.

"I'm not putting my name on those credits." Alya scowled while Nino heaved: "Chloé. We're not gonna rewrite this script _again!"_

"Nobody cares about you anyway!" Chloé snapped back.

"What?" Alya said with venom.

"Everyone calm down!" Marinette ordered, hugging Alya on the stomach to prevent the blogger from really hitting the brat silly. "This movie's a team effort! If Chloé wants to be a nurse in the script then she needs to get the attire from the nurse's office."

"And why didn't you make one?" Chloé asked and it was Alya who answered in turn.

"Because there **is no NURSE** in the first place!" Alya stated. "If there's a nurse then the entire plot doesn't make sense!"

"I think you should go to the nurse's office to get a uniform for yourself. I hear the nurse has spares." Marinette rests her chin on Alya's shoulder, staring at Chloé then at Sabrina. No one liked it when these two femme fatales fight.

"Marinette is right, Chloé. Let's get you the right size of your uniform." Sabrina placed both hands together, looking at Chloé and hoping she stops bickering with Alya.

"Hm... Fine!" Chloé looked at her classmates, declaring. "Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard."

...

"So about the script rewrite..." Marinette lets go of Alya and proposed. "How about we let Agent Smith die? I'm sure Chloé doesn't mind dying a martyr if I talk to her long enough. (Alya snorted.) Then we make Officer Jones end up as some tragic character who will mourn for his barely met partner or we can also kill him off at the end of the credits. (Adrien squinted at Marinette.) It's a win-win!"

"And that's how you add comedy to horror." Alya shook her head, looking back at the script. "But rewriting the script will take forever. How about we just make this story comedy in general? Chloé is too snobby and arrogant to memorize the lines."

"Guys! Director here." Nino waved his hands and both females looked at him. "If you haven't noticed but we have no lead _again_!"

"We wait for Chloé." Marinette shrugged as Alya started scribbling on the script to lessen the lines. "Alya and I are going to handle the script edit. Make Agent Smith a silent female badass."

"But I already told you." Nino held his hand out. "We don't have any time left. We need a lead now!"

"Marinette can do it!" Alya offered and Marinette nudged her shoulder. "Hey. You fit the silent female badass category."

"And what? Have Chloé maul me?" Marinette hissed back. "No way."

"But he needs a female lead and Mylène told us you make a wonderful side character." Alya retorted back and Marinette froze. "You did read the group chat right?"

"Pft. Of course I... Ok. I didn't." Marinette covered her face. Alya pat her shoulder.

"There we go! We got a new female lead." Alya cheered and Adrien closed his eyes for Juleka to even his make-up. Alya and Marinette are also best friends. However, it seems they're close enough to not even notice the people around them sometimes. When will he and Nino end up that way?

* * *

"Totally unbelievable." Marinette squinted at Adrien and he opened his eyes to see Marinette scrutinizing him.

"What's that?" Adrien wondered and Marinette waved the toy gun.

"The fact the two main leads are kissing on the first scene." Marinette placed one hand on her hip. "And Alya already made two additional scenes to explain the kiss."

"Oh boy." Adrien saw that coming. "But don't worry, you'll do fine."

"What if we angle ourselves on camera? We don't necessarily need to do the tulip touch." Marinette nodded sagely. "Your lips are virgin, after all."

"You mean two lips." Adrien paused and Marinette smiled. "Call it a kiss. It's just one syllable, Marinette!"

"But tulip touch sounds perter." Marinette giggled and Adrien should really wipe the smile off his face. _This dork._ Marinette cooed. "Admit it. You like my humor."

"I have better taste." Adrien just gets caught up from Marinette's timing and goofy facial expression. 'That must be it.'

"You two can flirt later. Right now, we have a film to finish." Alix told them off and both blushed.

"W-we weren't!" Marinette denied but Adrien didn't say anything. If he denies, guys would tease him more. If he says nothing then his silence might mean yes. _What does he do then?_ Marinette tapped his shoulder, "Come on, Adrien. We have a skit to do."

"Hn." Adrien went into position, staring at Marinette.

  
" **Horrificator, take 16...** " Alix snapped the clapperboard.

"Action!" Nino cued.

"I'm not scared of that monster, Officer Jones." Marinette stated and then there was the sudden realization that he needed to help Marinette adjust to the scene. He placed both hands on her hips, pulling her and Marinette instinctively placed both hands on his chest. She looks up at him with uncertainty, but closes her eyes after she saw him nod.

"..." With his friend tilting her chin for the _kiss_ , Adrien slowly angled her body to partially cover him as he leaned down for the camera to think they're going to kiss.

*Bam!

"CUT!" Chloé yelled and both of them opened their eyes. Marinette quickly pushed him away and instinctively took a step forward to confront the angry blonde. "I _knew_ it!"

"What did I say about other people saying cut?!" Nino yelled in turn and Alix rolled her eyes.

"Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back!" Chloé buzzed like a bee.

"If you plan on making a grand opening, the least you could do is have a nurse outfit on." Marinette said nonchalantly. "Then declare yourself to be the real Agent Smith before having a real kiss with the male character. That would be a neat twist for the movie."

"I-Don't change the topic!" Chloé hesitated, taking another step at the indifferent female. "Don't you know your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!!"

"Ah nepotism. My least favorite dessert." Marinette humored and Adrien had to pull Marinette away from Chloé before something bad happens to his friend. He also heard screams that awfully sound like Kim and Max from a distance.

"Did you guys hear that?" Adrien asked and Marinette pried his arm off her waist.

"If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I—" Chloé gets pushed aside by Marinette and interrupted by another set of screams.

"There it is again." The bluenette peered through the window, already curious about the screams. She walked out of the room. "Don't go out. It could be serious."

"Marinette! Wait!" Alya ran off to follow her best friend. "Take me with you!"

"What if it got Mylène? I gotta go check on her." Ivan rushed out as well.

"And miss a chance at filming this? No way." Nino followed suit and Adrien knew he can't leave those three alone.

"Adrikins? Where are you going?" Chloé called out and Adrien ignored her, already out of the classroom. "Urgh. Let's follow them, Sabrina. Kim's probably making a fool out of himself again."

"It's best we don't stay here." Alix shrugged. "Might be an akuma."

"Agreed." Nathaniel followed the producer with the clapperboard.

"A fruity snack for the road?" Rose proposed and Juleka laughed at her seatmate's enthusiasm. The two were the last to leave the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat!Mari grows angry at her classmates for disobeying her order. XD


End file.
